Lab Rats: Elite Force: The Fight of The Century!
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: Just when things were starting to calm down, all chaos breaks lose and The Fight of The Century begins! A fight so big that it threatens the life of everybody, including the Elite Force. Major twist and turns that will be leaving you in awe. You will be shocked! Will this fight possibly end the Elite Force, once and for all? Characters in story Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Bree, and Chase.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Rats Elite Force: The Fight of the Century (Chapter 1)

(Chase POV)

So, let me catch you up to speed on what's going on here and how we became an "Elite Force". Bree and I have bionics and have been saving the world from udder destruction for awhile now. Our dad (The person who has taken care of us since we were first made, not our actual creator) made Bree, Adam, and me into a group in order to do good for humanity. Later on, Leo got a bionic arm and a bionic leg. Then he became a part of the bionic group to save the world. We really got our group started when we were all living in Sasha's and Donald's house. At first we were saving the world, not for fame or popularity but to just keep the world safe but than we came forth and told the world that we was bionic, which didn't sit well with the people and the US government. They came after us, captured us and everything. At the end of all that chaos though, we became Heroes to the public eye. We later went on to the Bionic academy on the island to be mentors to a whole new group of people with bionics to teach them how to use their powers and control them. Mr Davenport officially split up the team (Bree, Adam, Leo, and I) into two different teams. One team (Adam and Leo) went back to the bionic academy to continue their work as mentors while team two (Bree and I) moved on to a sky scrapper penthouse to continue work saving people. All Mr. Davenport said to Bree and I was that he had something important for us to work on. What we didn't know was that we was going to work with a group of super heroes, sounds far fetched, I know, but it's true. Their names were Oliver, Kaz, and Skyler.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Rats Elite Force: The Fight of the Century (Chapter 2)

(Oliver POV)

Time for me to catch you up on how we became a part of the "Elite Force". At the beginning, Kaz (My Best Friend) and I hung out at this comic book store, for fun. We read all the comic books at one point. We knew all the history of each super hero and super villain. It's like we were actually there with them as they fought against their mortal enemies. It all started when I saw a cardboard cutout of my favorite superhero, Skylar Storm. I was telling Kaz how much super powers she had when he picked it up and was saying things like

"Oh kiss me Oliver, but be gentle because you know that I'm made of cardboard".

I than replied back to him

"Kaz, Kaz, stop. you heard Wallace and Clyde, no touching the merchandise"

He than put it down, but right before that he said...

"Oh what's going to happen?"

He than put it down, but it leaned against a kind of dart gun, the gun than shot a projectile out of the barrel in an upwards motion. We both looked up, as we stared at what the projectile was flying towards. It was a model UFO, hanging from the ceiling. The dart projectile then hit the model of the UFO knocking it off of the chains holding it together and it came down barreling towards us. It than trapped us together in it and we couldn't get out so we ended up at the hospital. What happens there will change our lives forever. When we was there in the waiting room, we ended up stumbling upon a closet somehow. It just so happened to be a door to Mighty Med, a super hero hospital where they heal injured super heroes. Long story short, that's where we ended up meeting Skylar Storm and getting a job there saving the people who save people. Kaz and I became real good friends with Skylar. I had a crush on her of coarse. Hell, I'm still not over her. Another long story short, my mom ended up being a super villain. She said it was just to protect me, but I didn't believe her. Upon her getting super powers while she was absorbing power from a crystal Kaz and I touched her on her arm to try and stop her, only to no avoid. She ended up flying away, but before she did, she said

"This is NOT over! I'll be back!"

And then she flew away.

Me and Kaz found out shortly after that, that when we touched her arm while she was absorbing the power from the crystal that it somehow transferred some power to us, basically making us super heroes. The Mighty Med hospital is no more. It got destroyed, by who, we don't know. But we was now on a mission, and that mission was to bring justice to the person or people who did this. We got in contact with someone that is known to save people. His name was Mr. Davenport. He was in charge of the bionic super group that we came into contact with once before. He was talking, and decided to lend a helping hand to us, in exchange to help out with an "Elite Force" or group if you will. We said yes of coarse. So, me, Skylar, and Kaz went to meet up with him at a tower penthouse. Now you're caught up with how we became an Elite Force. What ahead for us down the road? Who knows. But I'm sure it's going to be interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Rats: Elite Force: The Fight of The Century! (Chapter 3)

3 YEARS LATER...

(Skylar POV)

"Wow, that was an interesting day!"

"It's been 3 years and I still am excited that I have gotten my powers back! I still can't get over it! Come here Chase!" I said to him before closing the door and running towards him.

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks again for getting my powers back. I know I've thanked you a million and one times already but I'm really grateful for what you did."

"You're welcome Skylar"

You know, after you get to know him you kind of change your mind on what you thought about him. At first I was like "I would never get a long with him nor like him" but now, it's just like... Well I don't know to be honest. But I do like him a lot though. I don't know if it's because he got my powers back or not, maybe but I don't know yet. I guess we will find out.

(Oliver POV)

Look at her, just standing there gazing at Chase. That's my girl! Even if she doesn't know it yet. One day, I will prove to her that I would do anything for her. I don't know what that would be just yet, but I will figure it out. For now, I must say silent. If things get worse than maybe I will step up and say something.

Bree and Chase went up to their rooms after that. By the way we just got in from a long day, fighting two different super villains. Busy busy day.

"Hey Skylar, me and Kaz was just going to chill and watch some TV on the couch, want to join?"

"Naw, I'm good" she said as she left the room.

(Start of Flashback)

2 YEARS EARLIER... In Space

"GET HIM INTO THE EMERGENCY BAY ON DECK 12, STAT!"

"He's barley breathing! HE'S GOING IN SHOCK!"

"STABILIZE HIM!"

"Oh thank god, he's now stable. But he's in a coma"

"For how long?"

"I don't know, could be a month, maybe a year."

"Where did he even come from?"

"I found him barely breathing, out in the open near some kind of wreckage of some sort. We aren't for sure where he came from, or who he is. The only thing we can do now is wait until he wakes up to find out who he really is."

"We found him with some sort of weird device on his mouth. I guess from what it looks like, it's a breathing device of sorts. We will find answers of who he is when he wakes up."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Rats: Elite Force: The Fight of The Century! (Chapter 4)

1 YEAR LATER...

Opens door...

"How's he doing? Has he showed any signs of waking up yet?"

"No, but he's... WAIT A MINUTE! He's waking up now!"

"Let's keep him in the restraints. We wouldn't want him to go crazy"

The doctor looked at him.

"Are you okay? Do you know who you are?"

"Yes I'm okay! Where am I?!" He yelled, trying to get out of the restraints.

"We have you in these restraints to keep you and us safe. You are on a ship, in outer space. We found you floating around in space near a wreckage of some kind, maybe a ship."

"Let me go! I must get back to earth"

"When we find more information on you, we might let you go. But first, we have to make sure you're not a threat"

"Oh, but I am a threat"

"Yeah? How so?" The captain of the ship asked.

"I am a major threat because, you see, I have bionic abilities that are beyond the comprehension of the human mind. I could get out of these restraints in seconds and kill all of you, take over your ship, and fly it back to earth with no issues at all"

"Well, you might think you..."

All of a sudden the captain was interrupted by him as he broke free of the restraints and knocked out two guards fast! One more guard came running at him as the captain stayed in the back of the room so he wouldn't get hurt. The mystery, so called bionic man grabbed the guard by his suit when he reached him, and then threw him into a wall making the man bounce right off of it.

"Now it's your turn" he said as he walked towards the Captain.

POW! He knocked the captain out cold, put him on his shoulder and walked out of the emergency bay like nothing even happened. He saw a map outside of that room. A detailed map of the ship in fact and on that map it showed how to get to the cargo bay. Which is a bay where they keep ships. He began to walk there, with the knocked out Captain on his left shoulder. He almost reached the cargo bay until...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yelled a guy with a gun.

"You can't hurt me!"

And with a wave of his hand, knocked out the gun from the security guards hands making him defenseless. He rose his fingers upward as he picked up the security guard using some kind of force or energy. Then threw him back into a wall. He than opened the door to the cargo bay and got into one of the ships. The Captain started to wake up.

"Perfect timing! now take us off of this ship and plot a coarse to earth!"

"Okay, okay, anything you say"

They now have left the giant space ship with a more smaller space ship and headed towards earth.

"I'm coming for you... HA... HA... HAAAA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Rats: Elite Force: The Fight of The Century! (Chapter 5)

(End of Flashback)

(Oliver POV)

"I have to figure out someway to make Skylar fall in love with me"

Kaz was sitting next to me. It looked like he had an expression on his face, like he wanted to get something off of his chest.

"You know, that most likely will never happen. Sorry, I couldn't hold that in ha"

And there it was, the typical feedback of everybody. Saying that I could never get Skylar to fall in love with me.

"Well guess what, Kaz? That will one day happen. I'm going to see to it that it does most likely happen, probably"

Meanwhile, in a dark, evil lair somewhere beneath the city...

(? POV)

"I've done my research for a year now, just plotting away. I've made some new gadgets that will ensure me that I WILL have my bionic army back, and more. I've figured out that the bionic academy is still operational. The only people that stand in the way of me having my bionic army back is Adam, and Leo. But that's where my new technology comes in, you see, I've made an EMP blast ball that will knock out Adam and Leo and give you the chance to swoop in and take them to here, my lab where we will take out the chip that doesn't allow me to use the triton app against them. Giving me control over them once and for all. Oh and yeah I forgot to mention that the EMP blast is also a triton app radius blast that will cover the entire academy's bionic people, making me their bionic overlord. After we have my bionic army with us and Adam and Leo, we will take out Chase and Bree, and not only that, I've also found out that your son, the girl he likes, and his best friend now work with Bree and Chase. So, what I'm proposing is that we team up, take back what is mine, and destroy Chase, and Bree. While I have fun taking them two out for good, you can finally take out whoever you choose too. Wether it be your son, his best friend or his girl crush. You can destroy them all. Together, we can destroy them all! Now, do we have a deal, Bridget? Or should I say Mr. Terror"

(Mr. Terror/Bridget POV)

"Your deal is very interesting. I hate my sons friend. Well, in fact I hate all superheroes. So you know what? I would do anything, and everything to take all of them down. You have a deal... Victor Krane"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
